The Federation
:If you are looking for the United Federation of Planets, see Federation. :If you are looking for the novel by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, see '' .'' The Federation is a FASA RPG sourcebook published in 1986, and is a part of the Star Trek: The Role Playing Game range. Description Spanning over 5,000,000 cubic parsecs in size, encompassing thousands of unique planetary systems... this is the [[Federation|'FEDERATION']]... the most ambitious political and cultural experiment ever attempted. This booklet contains comprehensive information that has never before appeared in a single volume. The Federation covers the entire history of the Federation, Articles of Federation, current Federation interstellar relations, the governmental and bureaucratic structure of the Federation, as well as providing information on individuals who have made their mark - for good or ill on Federation history and statistics on the major civilizations and over 500 planets within Federation space, and much, much more. As a primary information source, an easy-to-use reference guide, and a compendium of facts and figures found nowhere else, this booklet synthesizes hundreds of sources, past and present, to make the Federation a complete political, military, and cultural entity. Contents Inhabited worlds References Characters :Zephram Cochrane • Abraham Dannon • Richard Daystrom • Rodimus Gandar • Kelvar Garth • Edward Featherstone Green • Gwendolyn Illisen • Cyrano Jones • Harry Mudd • Maximus O'Connor • Sarek • James Smithson James Abelmare • William Abramson • Marian Gorond Alabastre • Robert April • Neil Armstrong • Harmon Axelrod • Lawrence David Baker • Marin Ballantrye • Kerv Ballip • Luthar Barabrin • Logan Barnell II • Ingram Braddock • B'rintrae • Margaret T. Carsen • Richard Lyndon Chandley • William Adams Chandley II • Elizabeth Charlottes • Paula Christenson • Michael Adam Christopher • Federiko Comstock • Nancy Crater • Robert Crater • Sanara Dadari • Jason d'Andrew • Roger Darcronn • Cynthia Daystrom • Randall L. Daystrom • Richard Daystrom II • Victoria Demoiselle • David Eargoss • Richard Ebossa • Barbara Einicrox • Elizabeth I • Sandra Eloth • Priscilla Feddric • Fehashj • Aurora Fell • Alistair Fergus • Sarah Jane Forrester • Ian Freed • Gamlehiphr • Greuniv Garj • John Gill • Arrv Ggramphud • Glunddra Ggramphud • Yuri Gomorell • Gralless • Greshlahrigm • Rex Gunther • Simira Hahn • Tonsum Han • Raymind Harcourter • Maxwell Haren • Hathari • Zancmar Hodgkins • Margaret Hurn • Loraine Ingressaine • Alohk Ixan • Milith Jargus • Jacqueline Kallus • Kamato • Cyristal Kelvar • James T. Kirk • Kkorhetza • Ggrhm Klorata • K'rissa • Janissa Kurvannis • • Samantha LaSalle • Harold S. Leedstrom • Tristan Leeper II • Aesanna Lithir • Juliana Lorress • Arova Luranas • Sri' Lurix • Justine Mallor • Houston Mallorn • David Marcus • Patricia D. Maxim • Leonard McCoy • Cranston Issaiah McTeague • Petra Menliss • Randolf Merriweather III • Claton Mintaine • Cartwright Morris • Richard Morvehl • Mrinnix • James Patrick Namura • Larex Oppora • Thomas Oromon • Joseph Ottermen • Oscar Palmersen • Suriv Parn • Laura Patterson-Smythe • James Ballard Peterson • Christopher Pike • Morgan Lethen Prin • Warren Quinland • Eloise Rantura • Felix Rantura • Onto Rantura • Christopher Ronnie • Jackson Roykirk • Jackson Roykirk IV • Saavik • Gregory Salamorn • Sarboran • Sardax • Sardix • Sedklass • Sehrtor • Timothy Selk • Sheriv • Khan Noonien Singh • Sintar • Soldan • Spadora • Spock • David MacNorman Sterling • Suessor • Martin Wymann Surrex • Sutorox • Ruzzel Tapkan • S'bumi Thagir • Cristofur Thorpe • Thortathanal • Thostic • Tirex • Todahlahr • Jacob Thrusher • Polva Trassen • Mortimer Trellenstone • Franklin Trinikar • Jeffrey Trinikar • Trinsak • T'Sarra • T'triss • Martin Uerger • Maxwell Uerger • Sara Undara • Tamara Uvanca • Valtess' Uvar • Harrison F. Valcohr • Jacob Varis • Samuel Vashin • Theleva Velm • Thuriyh Velm • Margaret Verliek • V'Ger • Urden Victa • Jennifer von Dame • James R. Wilson • William Dolfius Wilson III • William D. Wilson IV • Elias Wintergreen • Angelina Wrill • Dsdrad Wrrnes • Fiona W. Yare • Ursula Yare • Adam Zagrin Locations Cities :Arrival, Tellar • Bremanhaven • Bristol • Caravalla • Daldorran • Chicago • Daraniss • Divallax • Gdurav • Grinidasa • Grinitaine • Ixis, Alpha Centauri • London • Luna City • Lurivala • New Amsterdam • New Daran • New Orleans • Palyria • Paris • Quiberon Prime • Remsusala • Reynard • San Francisco • Shuridar • Shzerensohr • Southhampton • St. Louis • Surleft • Sydney • Thelavor • Trelemarcas • Tritium • Tybrenn • Tycho City, Deneva • Ursinnus • Vandalia, Mars Planets and planetoids : • • Adoss • Aesa IX • • • Alfa 177 • Alpha III • • Alpha Majoris II • Alpha Omega B • Alpha Proxima II • Alpha Virginis II • • • Amerind • • Andor • • Antipathy IV • • Apollonia • Aplithin • Arcanis IV • • Ardana • • Ariannus • Avalon • Axanar • Babel • • Baker's World • Baladar • Barabas • Bardex III • Barrony • Barsoom • Baxter's World • Bayard's Planet • Benecia • Berengaria V • Beta III • Beta Prime • Blackart • Blithinia • Bonanza • Borigris • Borom • • Cait • Callista • Calsa • Camus • Calanara • Calgary • Canaris • Candide • Canopus II • Capella IV • Castor Fields • Castrola IX • Cavala • Cavalier • Ceopus • Cestus III • Ceti Alpha V • Charlemagne • Cheleb • Cheron VI • Cochrane I • Cochrane II • Cochrane III • Commissariate • Concordia • Coromindas • Coridan III • Covdival • Crassenia • Crassus • Crater's World • Cremindas • Crimilak • Cromidia • Curiosity • Cyclopus • Cygnet XIV • Dadax • Daidaem • Dalanda V • Danton Major • Daran V • Darius III • Darmal • Dartanian • Delta IV • Delta VII • Delta Vega I • Democritus • Demoiselle II • Deneb IV • Deneva • Determination • Dimorus III • Diomede • Divestment • D'livian VI • Doxi • Dundas • Dundee II • Duo III • Earl Minor • Earth • Ecora • Ecstasy • Edos • Egaran II • Egross • Ekos • Elas • Elba • Eldamas • Eldorado • Eldritch • Elevation • Elorex • Eminiar VII • Enarrom • Enas • Enasatar • Enid VI • Enoch IV • Escara • Eta Leonis VI • Eternity • Etrolopar • Etross • Europa • Existence Point • Falas • Falorin • Familiarity • Fellowship • Femininity • Fenbly VII • Findesa • Finlorra • Finlax • • Formality • Fullman • Fullsome Park • Function • Gaggle Point • Gamadrine • Gamma Hydra IV • Gamma Vertis • Gammorah • Genesis Planet • Geo • Gibraltar (planet) • • Gissen V • Grammen Park • Gravenworld • Greensward • Greenwald • Grief • Grinnidas • Grissom's World • Grix • Grossex • Gundara • Habrenn • Hadley II • Halador • Halcyon • Haldraine • Halka • Hannamore • Hanson's World • Hardin's World • • Harpie • • Havelind • Haxwren • Hellios • Heprinala • Heristis • Heuristic • Hexentrex • Hochlor IV • Hodlahr • Hollow Way • Homally • Honoria • Hospis • Hospitality II • Hostoria • Hurlin • • Idara • Idiom • Idix • Idoxar • Imagination • Importunity • Indarax • Ingraham B • Ioma • Iotia • Iparassen • Ipicran • Izar • Jalinitir • Jallamora • Jallimass • Jamison's World • Jammolora • Janus VI • Jarovalla • Javlinador • Javora • Jaxsen III • Jido • Jorindas • Julietta • Jungar • Jurisa • Justinia • Kaballa • Kadacohr • Kaferia • Kamadarc • Kamandas • Katan III • Katar VI • Kavatala Superior • Kinarra • K'Linsann • Kol's Orchard • Koromond • Labarinth • Labiarn V • Lakeland • Lamentation • Lao T'Shin • Lappax II • Lappinar • Lasur Funop • Laura's World • Laxaren • Lecorak • Lecroutex • Lexinisar • Lexor VII • Listra Principus • Live Again • Livenix • Lixis XI • Lochabahr • Lochlar • • Lone Node • Lustralva • Lustrix • Luxor IV • Mabarra V • Macadama • Machelvi • Madacarax • Madistra • Madorra • Magister • Majority • Maklin VIII • Makus III • Malawren • Malla • Malarhone • Maluria • Manark II • Marac Polis • Marcos XII • • Maren • Mars • Maxima Prime • Maximilian • Maxtor • Medusa • Melkot • Memory Alpha • Memoxa • • • Mexas II • Mindara XII • Midos Principus • Minidine IV • Minis • Minora • • Miri's World • Molitor • Monarch II • Moralia V • Morena • Moxen • • Mudd's World • Mursa • Nagrond • Namorra • Narcissus III • Narval • Naxis • Necturop • Neural • New Aberdeen • New Brisbane • New Bristol • New Dublin • New Horizon • New Kensington • New Paris colonies (Omega Aurigae II) • New Princeton • New Victoria • • Niobe • Nodark • Norassil • Normality • Nostravis • Oloss • Omegon • Omicron Delta • Ontara Prime • Orontes • Osiris VII • Othello • Ovid • Ovlon II • Pallas Prime • Pallatrine • Pampilia • Pana • Paradimdas • Paradira • Parmentex • Passgate • Pathos • Patric's Planet • Persistence • Pike's Planet • Pillum • Piram III • Placidity • Planet 522-IV • Platonius • Posititas • • • Primidara II • Primavera • Principus • Proxima Centauri colony • Quadrix II • Quarrel • Questar • Raballex • Rala III • Raman • Ramillies II • Rashile • • Ravenna • • • Rider's End • Rivala II • Riviera • Rover Prime • Roxan • R'Riss • Rudgur III • Ruwan • Sadora • Salazaar • San Sorella • Scandha' • Second Chance • Sigma Draconis V • Silicasca • Silivis • Sinbad IV • Sind • Singularity II • • Socrata • Sojourn • Spica IX • Springboard • S'Sleen • S'Sliss • St. Cyr • Surak I • Surak II • Succour • Sustenance • Sympathy • Synchrinity • Talos IV • Tamarind • Tamerlane • Tanalorne • Tantalus V • Tarry Awhile • Tarletus II • Tarsus IV • Taryton • Telcos • Tellamarkus • Tellar • Temelicus • Termala • Terra • Terra 4 • Terra 5 • Testament • Th'allt • Thasus IV • Thesalla • Theta VII • • Thranstor IV • Thraxis • • Time Planet • Timidity • • Triacus • T'Rillan • Trimarka • Trinity • Triskelion • • Trixex • Troyius • Twilight Base • • Tyrst • • Ursula • Vandalia IV • Vandalora • Vargus • Vega IV • Vega Proxima • • Venus • Videtu • Virtue • Vistil Major • • • Wall • Wanderlust • William's Pit • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xerxes III • Zacarious • Zarus • • Zorn I • Zorn II Stars and systems :40 Eridani • 61 Cygni • Alpha system/Alpha Canaris/Alpha Canus Majoris/Sirius • Alpha Leonis • Alpha Marak 272 • Alpha Vegetis • Alpha Zeta • Ampolis • Bahr • Barnard 183 • Barnard 392 • Beta Corvela • Beta Lyra • Beta Norab • Beta Theseus • Beta Virgilis • Boristar • Carmara 712 • Draco Minora • Draco Omega 371 • Draco Ursula • Eminiar • Equess • Eta Seratorn • Filtra • F'rhircch • Gamma Demetrius • Gamma Lyrai • Gamma Persei • Gamma Trixis • Golumbin 699 • Hydra Geminorum • Juris Canopus • Karnor • M24 Alpha • M43 Alpha • M67 Alpha • Molinus • Ochs • Pasara Majoris • Posara • Proxima Canaris • Rala • Ramillies • Regulus • Rho Drunir • Ridix • Rivala • Sadora Rex • Scheherazad • Servitrix • Sestarci 124 • Sigma Beta 443 • Sigma Cygni 57 • Sigma Barana • Sigma Borella • Silicasa • Silivar • Sindarius • • Sol • Talos star group • Tamaros • Tantalus • Tarletus • Tarsis • Telcosus • Tellun • Thalak • Tharsis • Thasus system • Theta Gamma • Theta Majoris • Theta Rill • Thranstor • Thrax • T'Rill • Ungethiem • Vandalia • Vega • Videtti • Vistil • Wolf 672 • Wolf 698 • Zarus Thustra • Zeta Kiladen • Zeta Loris • Zeta Maximus • Zeta Perseus :Abyss Alpha • Aegis Aquila • Aesa • Al Nath • • Alpha Aquilae • Alpha Boötis • Alpha Honorus • Alpha Majoris • Alpha Quarram • Alpha Scorpii • Alpha Sigma • Alpha Tauri • Alpha Vergoris • Antipathy • Arianna • Babylus • Baran • Bardex • Berengaria • Beta Aurigae • Beta Cygni • Beta Hydra 378 • Beta Indi • Beta Leonis • Beta Minora • Beta Rigalia • Beta Tauri • Borigrass • Boron 437 • Caberhardt • Caitia • Delta Gamma • Delta Majoris • Delta Orcus • Dnoces • Epsilon Beta • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Indi • Gamma Emerata • Mu Leonis • Rho Magnin • Pithecus Majorus • Pollux • Socratii • UFC-611 • Wolf 346 • Wolf 424 • Zeta Hydra 281 • Zeta Minoris :Arcadia • Arcanis Majoris system • Archon • Arken system • Betelgeuse • Calanara • Calgary • Canaris • Chaidik • • Concordia • • Cullista • Cygnus system • D'Rakar • Dadax • Darius • Deneb • Deneva • Earth • Ecora • Ecstasy • Edo • Efros • Eldritch • England • Enoch • Epsilon Eridani • Exo • Familiarity • Fomahault • Formality • France • Gamma 7 • Grief • Gundara • H'Rez • Hellios • Hodlahr • Holloway • Homally • Indarax • Izar • Jallamora • Jannill • Janol • Jido • Kaballa • Koromondas • Lappinar • Lustrix • Luxor • Madorra • Malla • • Maximillian • Maxtor • Memory Alpha • Merak • Milky Way Galaxy • Minara • Moralia • Morena • Mu Leonis A system • Mursa • New Paris • New Paris colonies • Nexus • Niobe • Nodark • Omega • Organia • Pallus IV • Pathos • Pollux • Praxis • Ramillies II • Ruwan • T'Vam • Triangle Zone • Tycho :Alpha Aquilae • Alpha Canaris • Alpha Honorius • Alpha Majoris • Alpha Scorpii • Alpha Sigma • Alpha Tauri • Antipathy • Beta Cygni • Beta Hydra 378 • Beta Rigalia • Dnoces • Epsilon Beta • Epsilon Canaris • Epsilon Indi • Gamma Emerata • Socratii Races and cultures :Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Antosian • Arcanian • Arcturian • Argelian • Caitian • Cygnian • Deltan • Edoan • Gorn • Horta • Human • humanoid • Izaran • Joridian • Kaferian • Krell • Medusan • New Parisian • Organian • Orion • R'Riss natives • Saurian • S'Sleen natives • S'Sliss natives • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburon • Vulcan • Zeon Space stations, starbases and shipyards :Centauri Spaceworks • Starbase 3 • Starbase 4 • Starbase 5 • Starbase 6 • Starbase 7 • Starbase 8 • Starbase 9 • Starbase 11 • Starbase 13 • Starbase 14 • Starbase 16 • Starbase 19 • Starbase 21 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 23 • Starbase 24 Starships and vehicles • • • • • • ( ) • • • • • • • • • • ( ) • • • • • • ( ) • • • • • • ( ) • Starship classes :''Constitution''-class • ''Excelsior''-class • ''Nelson''-class Starship classification :Klingon Bird-of-Prey States and organizations :Alpha Centauri Academy of Biosciences • Alpha Centauri Concordium of Planets • Alpha Centauri Center for Psychological Studies • Baxter Pharmaceuticals, Inc. • Federation Assembly • Federation Bureau of Scientific Investigation • Federation Council • Federation Council Office of Public Information • Federation Department of Interstellar Relations • Federation Economic and Social Development Organization • Federation Security Council • Federation Security Agency • Federation Treasury • Gorn Alliance • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • S'Lek Varen • Star Fleet • Star Fleet Command • Tholian Assembly • Trusteeship Council • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • Vegan Tyranny • Bank of Andor • Ruling Mothers of Tellar • Clan of Combat • Vulcan Monetary Society • Chandley Works, Ltd. • Bio/Genetic Research, Inc. • A'Alakon Landis Inc. • Loraxial Corporation • Kloratis Drives • Multiplanet Metals, Inc. • Marsfoods Corporation • HiBeam Energies, Ltd. • Charlottes Shields, Inc. • Starwide Merchants • Daystrom Data Concepts • Morris Magtronics • Terra-Return League • Orion Free States • Asparax Confederation • Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies Incorporated • Surelox Systems • Survivors Corporation • Tachyon Micromechanics • Driticus University Technology Other references :17th century • 18th century • 20th century • 2042 • 2059 • 2065 • 2070 • 2075 • 2077 • 2082 • 2085 • 2087 • 21st century • Andorian Pledge of Triumphant Security • Articles of Federation • bat • Capellan power cat • Centauri Concordium • Cities of Refuge • Class M • Denebian slime devil • Director of the Vulcan Science Academy • Draconian air dragon • Eugenics Wars • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • Great Awakening • homeworld • ice • mellitus • Morenan tree bear • mugatu • navigator • non-corporeal lifeform • nuclear weapon • parsec • President of the United Federation of Planets • Prime Directive • reference stardate • Remsusala • Romulan War • Saurian brandy • sehlat • snow • Statutes of Alpha III • telepath • Terra's Golden Age • tribble • United Earth Constitution • warp drive • Kelca Shev • Xenobiological Probability Study • treaty boundary quadrant Appendices Images file:fASA The Federation.jpg|Cover image. file:franklin probe.jpg| probe. file:gavel.jpg|Gavel. file:k23.jpg| . file:arcanis Klingon.jpg|A Klingon fires in the Raid on Arcanis IV. file:patton destruction.jpg| set upon by Romulans. Insignia images file:a'Alakon.jpg|A'Alakon Landis Incorporated. file:animation Ultragraphics.jpg|Animation Ultragraphics. file:bank of Andor.jpg|Bank of Andor. file:baxter PI.jpg|Baxter Pharmaceuticals Incorporated. file:biogenetic.jpg|Bio/Genetic Research Incorporated. file:chandley.jpg|Chandley Works Limited. file:charlotte.jpg|Charlottes Shields Incorporated. file:chiokis.jpg|Chiokis Starship Construction Corporation. file:daDaCon.jpg|Daystrom Data Concepts. file:durasport.jpg|Durasport Incorporated. file:fed tribunal.jpg|Federation Tribunal. file:gEntCn.jpg|General Entertainment Concepts. file:ggramphud.jpg|Ggramphud Histo-Cryogenics Incorporated. file:hibeam.jpg|HiBeam Energies Limited. file:leeding.jpg|Leeding Engines Ltd.. file:kloratis.jpg|Kloratis Drives. file:lFU.jpg|Leeper-Fell Universal Limited. file:loraxial.jpg|Loraxial Corporation. file:marfoco.jpg|Marsfoods Corporation. file:morrismag.jpg|Morris Magtronics. file:multiplanet.jpg|Multiplanet Metals Incorporated. file:myengh.jpg|M'Yengh Yards. file:nAG.jpg|New Amsterdam Gravitics Company. file:pGP.jpg|Pan-Galactic Productions. file:rantura.jpg|Rantura Shipping Lines. file:shipuco.jpg|Shiputer Corporation. file:shuvinaaljis.jpg|Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies, Inc. file:s'lek varan.jpg|S'lek Varan. file:smith smythe.jpg|Smith & Smythe Motor Works Limited file:starwide.jpg|Starwide Merchants. file:surelox.jpg|Surelox Systems. file:surcorp.jpg|Survivors Corporation. file:tachy Mic.jpg|Tachyon Micromechanics Limited. file:vMS.jpg|Vulcan Monetary Society. file:wilson E.jpg|Wilson Energies Limited. Character images file:abraham Dannon.jpg|Abraham Dannon. file:rodimus Gandar.jpg|Rodimus Gandar. file:gwendolyn Illisen.jpg|Gwendolyn Illisen. file:maximus O'Connor.jpg|Maximus O'Connor. file:james Smithson.jpg|James Smithson. Planetary surface images file:albireo surface.jpg| . file:aldebaran surface.jpg| . file:altair6surface.jpg|Altair VI. file:avalon surface.jpg| . file:babel surface.jpg|Babel. file:fed stock exchange.jpg|Federation Stock Exchange. file:halka surface 2.jpg|Halka. file:new Hinsdale.jpg|New Hinsdale IV. file:newParisFASA.JPG|New Paris. file:salazaar surface.jpg|Salazaar. file:starfleet Academy (FASA).jpg|Starfleet Academy. file:starbase 18.jpg|Starbase 18. file:talos surface 2.jpg|Talos IV. file:tellar surface.jpg|Tellar. file:terra surface.jpg|Terra. file:tiburon surface.jpg| . file:triacus surface.jpg|Triacus. file:troyius surface.jpg|Troyius. file:vega4surface.jpg| . file:vulcan's surface.jpg| . file:wall surface.jpg|Wall. file:wrigley's Planet.jpg|Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. Connections External link * category:rPG books